


markjae abo

by monluvbud



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Mark Tuan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gentle Sex, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Omega Choi Youngjae, markjae needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monluvbud/pseuds/monluvbud
Summary: All Youngjae wants is to have Mark's pups.





	markjae abo

**Author's Note:**

> no one:
> 
> me: gotta give the people what they want LET'S GO MARKJAE FTW
> 
>  
> 
> this is literally the markjae abo au nobody asked for

Hot. It's too hot. His skin is burning. Even with the fan directly on him and wearing nothing but an old t-shirt Mark left behind, Youngjae still feels way too hot. 

Mark.

Youngjae misses him. He cried for hours the day Mark left for LA. They had gotten in a huge fight that day and Youngjae regrets it so much. He misses his hyung. Especially now, he feels so alone.

Feeling alone during heat is the worst feeling in the world, Youngjae concludes. Mark has always been there to help him through it, since day one. But ever since Youngjae confessed, he's felt nothing short of neglected when all he wants is to be closer.

Mark loves Youngjae and they both know it. All Youngjae wants is to be mated to Mark, but Mark claims the younger isn't ready for that big a commitment. That's what sparked their fight the day he left.

Mark's plane just landed not too long ago, and instead of going home, his first stop is Youngjae's house. He felt terrible during his entire trip, even surrounded by the comfort his family, he could only think about Youngjae, how he must be hurting.

Youngjae is hurting, both physically and emotionally. It's so damn hot. The bed sheets are soaked with slick and his fingers are practically useless. He can't even tell if he's crying over Mark of if it's just sweat. His heats have never been this bad before. It must be because of all his emotional turmoil. 

He hears a knock at the door but doesn't bother with it. Whoever it is can come back another time. Except it's Mark and Mark refuses to come back another time, he needs to see Youngjae right now. Luckily he knows where the younger keeps the spare key, so he let's himself in.

The second he steps inside, Youngjae's scent hits him like a truck. For a quick second he thought he might be interrupting something he really does not want to witness, but then he remembered it's just about that time for him. Youngjae is in heat.

"Oh shit." Youngjae hears from his bedroom. He knows that voice.

"Mark?" he calls out to the older.

When Mark enters the room his eyes widen at Youngjae's state, poor angel must be in so much pain. "Oh my god Jae are you alright?" The only response he can give is a whimper. 

"Please alpha, help me." He didn't even need to ask, Mark will always be there to help him no matter what.

"Of course, angel."

Mark sat beside him on the bed, accidently plunging his finger in a pool of slick. He pushes Youngjae's shirt, we'll technically his shirt, up more, exposing his belly. He starts giving the younger a belly rub. Youngjae loves belly rubs. 

"Have you eaten today?" Mark asks, making sure Youngjae is ready to handle everything he's willing to give him.

But Youngjae isn't having it. He mumbles out a 'yes' as he grabs Mark's hand and moves it from his belly to his swollen penis. Mark supposes he shouldn't have expected a real reply, given that the younger is in an intense heat and probably still very upset with him.

So he caves and just gives the omega what he wants. His hand rubbing up and down the swollen length, it's an angry red color. Youngjae is probably angry with him, and he has every right to be. The tip is weeping, just like Youngjae was days ago.

It doesn't take much to get Youngjae to come, probably because he was already so worked up. Just a few pumps of Mark's fist and he explodes. He spasms intensely as come gets all over his tummy.

Mark wipes his hand on the sheet so he doesn't get his own clothes dirty. He removes his jacket and his shirt and Youngjae immediately whines as Mark's scent amplifies itself. He smells so good, Youngjae missed his scent so much.

Mark leans down to give him a light kiss on the cheek and Youngjae all but cries.

"You have any condoms, angel?" Mark asks while he undoes his belt.

Youngjae shakes his head 'no'.

They ran out the last time he was in heat and he never replaced them. He stopped taking birth control because he was hoping... just maybe...

Mark sighs, "Baby, you know we can't do it without one."

Mark's words bring tears to Youngjae's eyes. He shakes his head with an angry pout on his face which is just as terrifying as it is cute.

"I'm too close to my rut, you could get pregnant."

"Well it wouldn't be a probably if you would just mate me already!" Youngjae yells at him.

Marks voice goes from loving to stern, "Youngjae, we talked about this already, you're too young for this big of a-"

"No, Mark! I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you no matter the consequences. You've known that for months." He pauses, and they stare at each other, both obviously frustrated with the other's stubbornness. 

"Maybe you're just not 'alpha' enough."

That did something to Mark. His eyes go dark. He hovers over Youngjae's nearly naked body, and Youngjae feels chills go down his spine.

Mark's voice is low and intimidating, "the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Youngjae feels nowhere near as confident as he did a second ago. He bites his lips in hesitation, but decides to stand his ground. "You're not ready to take care of an omega like me, let alone any pups."

Mark looks to the side and scoffs, a hint of a smirk on his face, "You're gonna regret saying that, angel."

"Prove it. Prove that you love me."

Mark sighs again, "Youngjae, I don't want to steal your youth away from you."

"No, Mark," Youngjae starts crying, "I don't care about any of that. I just need you. I want to have your pups."

The thought of Youngjae carrying his pups makes him all giddy inside. He wants Youngjae to enjoy his life before settling down, but the idea of having a family together is so enticing. 

He wipes Youngjae's tears with his thumb while his other hand is at his side, comforting and caressing. He really wants Youngjae living his best life, but Youngjae has only ever expressed his desire to be mated by Mark. Maybe Mark was being selfish in only thinking about what he wanted for Youngjae.

"I love you, Youngjae." his voice is quiet.

"I love you too Mark. Why are you rejecting me?"

"... I don't know. I guess I just don't want you to regret anything. But if this is what you want-"

"Is this what _you _want?" Youngjae interrupts.__

____

____

Words could never express how much Mark wants to be mated to Youngjae. Gosh he loves the omega so damn much. Actions speak louder than words.

Mark leans in to connect their lips. It was slow and filled with every bit of emotion. Mark cups Youngjae's cheek in his hand. His tongue ships across the seam of Youngjae's lips and he automatically opens them, letting him in.

Mark trails his lips from the other's lips and leaves little kisses to the corner of his mouth, then his chin, his neck, and finally the junction between his neck and shoulder, right where a bite mark would be.

"Alpha, please? Did you forget I'm still in heat?"

Mark comes back up to claim his lips as he let's a hand slide down to his thighs, spreading them wide before letting his fingers slip into his slick entrance. He didn't need much prep at all.

Mark sits up on his knees to unbuckle his pants and push them down just enough for him to pull out his length. The way Youngjae is looking at him, glossy eyes filled with nothing but love and desire, turned his brain into mush.

He gently presses in, all the slick coating him nicely so that the initial breach is smooth. Once he's fully seated he leans over Youngjae again and lets him wrap his arms and legs around him.

The rhythm is steady, nothing to fast or too slow. Not hard or rough, but still satisfying and sweet. Their moans are quiet and the moment is tender, as if the day would disintegrate if they were too loud.

Youngjae does not usually last long in his heat. He's already close. He let's out an elongated version of Mark's name over and over again signaling that he's near his climax. Mark picks up the pace trying to get both of them over the edge.

"Mark, knot me, mate me."

And just like that he's coming, Mark not too far behind in finishing. He makes sure he's as deep as he can go before coming and letting his knot begin to swell. He bites down in the junction between Youngjae's neck and shoulder, finally claiming the younger as _his _mate.__

____

____

Youngjae is on cloud 9. There is no better feeling in the world than being knotted and mated at the same time. His back is arched in a tight bow and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He can't even breathe right he feels so good, so full, so happy.

Mark pulls away, some blood on his lips but he licks it away. He can't help but smile at Youngjae's euphoric state. He's truly never been happier in his entire life, why didn't he do this sooner?

Mark rubs at Youngjae's belly again, feeling his come swell in his tummy, and feeling where his future pups will be. He can't believe that they will be a family in the near future.

"I love you, angel." 

Youngjae can only give a little giggle in reply, he is so far gone he can't even form proper sentences. Mark rolls them over so Youngjae is on top, but he's practically a deadweight. He manages to whisper right in Mark's ear, "love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. Tbh angst is NEVER my thing but I think it kinda fit? Idk I'm not a good author but markjae needs more love so yeah
> 
> p.s. pls recommend a better title :)


End file.
